


Art: Just Sayid

by Rospberry



Category: Lost
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Pastel portrait of Naveen Andrews as Sayid from Lost. Cropped because my scanner hates me...and in photos the picture loses its vibrancy.





	




End file.
